Goodnight, Sweet Princess
by caveat lector
Summary: AU: Had Light known what Misa would do to him, he would’ve never let her into his life. But now it’s too late, and he's sure that she's going to kill him... after all; she has killed before. Rated for insanity and violence.
1. Goodnight,

**A/N:** This was inspired by a crack-haiku I read not long ago. It goes like this: "_All is fair in love. This includes chloroform rags. Goodnight, sweet princess_." For some reason, it made me want to write this fic. Enjoy the madness and please review.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything; all characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata, and the haiku belongs to someone whose name I don't know. I only own the fic itself, since I wrote it.  
**Warnings: **AU, insanity, violence, character death.

**~Goodnight, Sweet Princess~**

Light didn't know.

Had he known, he would have never let her get that close to him. He never even liked her all that much. But one day, she had just randomly appeared in his life and he had taken her in without considering the consequences of his actions. If only he had known how much pain she would cause him... And not only the emotional pain that automatically comes with the feeling of being held captured like this, also the physical pain, the one he could never escape, no matter what he did. At least the emotional pain and stress could be calmed -almost forgotten- during sleep. When the physical pains entered, sleep was not a possibility.

Helpless, he could hear her steps; she was on her way to the room now. And he couldn't do anything... He couldn't stop her, he could barely move. The sound of the small key being turned in the lock made him panic, since he knew that she would probably bring more pain... When the door creaked and her happy and cheerful smile was revealed, Light tried to move, but discovered that he was still tied to the bed, and said realization made him feel like an idiot; he had been tied to that bed for a very long time. Funny, really, how his pride could still make comments on his thoughts like that. After all she had put him through, there should be no pride left by now.

"Silly Light, you should be sleeping. Don't you know how late it is, sweetie?"

Her voice made him winch in disgust. That high-pitched voice, dripping with sickening amounts of happiness and 'love', as she put it.

Insanity was a better word, Light thought, while closing his eyes to avoid looking at her.

"Light shouldn't be up this late, he needs his beauty-sleep to stay perfect and pretty forever."

He hated that. He hated the way she would use his name in every sentence she spoke. He hated how she would refer to everyone in third person whenever she wanted to, as if they weren't there. She even talked about herself like that and more often than not she would say things like 'Misa likes the expression on Light's face when she does this to him' or 'Misa loves the sounds Light makes when she cuts him here'. It was disgusting how she could slaughter a language like that.

The sound of her heavy boots on the wooden floor became louder and even though Light had closed his eyes, he could hear that she was now standing right next to the bed. Not only could he hear her, but he could also smell her heavy perfume, which was probably supposed to smell like some flower, but most of all just made him want to vomit. He opened his eyes to find her bending over him with a huge grin plastered on her face. Her -obviously fake- blonde hair fell down in front of her eyes and made sure he couldn't read her expression; she always wore that smile, and he had learned to predict her actions from the look in those eyes.

However, this time she was just standing there. No knife in her hands, no candles, nothing at all. It was very rare that she just stood there and watched him. She'd done it at first, but had quickly decided that it was more 'fun' to watch his pained expression when she harmed him.

Light moved his head slightly, trying to get to see her eyes clearly and figure out what she had in mind, but he couldn't twist his neck far enough without it hurting too much. And, in all honesty, the last thing he needed was more pain. Suddenly, her smile faded. It didn't vanish completely, it just turned... sad. Melancholic, perhaps? Placing herself on the edge of the bed and turning her back to Light, she tilted her head backwards and sighed while apparently staring at the ceiling.

"You know, Light... I really miss hearing your voice."

He'd stopped speaking some days ago. Until now, she hadn't cared. Or maybe she just hadn't noticed. It had been a while since Light had realised that he was going to die in this house, tied to the bed. He knew that she was going to kill him; he might as well refuse to give her the satisfaction of answering her when she talked.

"Please, Light, won't you say something?"

_Why would I_, Light thought._ What difference does it make?_ He knew that nothing would change. If he chose to speak, sure, she'd be happy and refrain from hurting him for a few hours, but she'd kill him eventually no matter what.

After all, she'd killed before...

But Light was not allowed to continue his process of thought as she lay down beside him, put her arms around him and moved so close that he could hear her steady breath. Nauseated, he considered moving away from her, but was afraid that he might anger her. It was so very seldom that she acted like this and he didn't want to ruin it. She seemed to drift into sleep and Light tried to convince himself to do the same. It was difficult, however, to feel safe enough to attempt sleep when she was so close to him; he could risk being ripped out of his oblivious sanctuary by one of her 'games'. But he could risk that anyway.

Feeling his eyelids growing heavier by the second, he tried to remember how exactly this had started... he remembered that it had been hot outside. Summer. Sun, insects, loose clothes, beaches...

And Light fell asleep at that moment and for the first time in what could be either years or hours as far as he knew, he dreamt about the last weeks he remembered before this madness...

**.øØø.**

Summer was slowly changing into fall and Light Yagami sighed, content with his surroundings. The café was small and chilly, and he had really needed a break from the unbearable heat outside. He'd never really liked August much; the weather was too unpredictable for his liking and there were bugs everywhere. On the edge of desperation, he had chosen to flee from the hot day and caught himself really liking the place he'd fled to. A waitress with too much make-up on had brought him his glass of cold water, which he had only ordered so he would be able to escape the outside, if only for a little while. He just had to remember that he was supposed to help his younger sister with her homework later. Knowing Sayu, it could easily take all night to get her to understand something as simple as math. Then again, Light was just being a bit arrogant. Personally, he believed that he had the right to, since he was practically a genius. He smiled a little and let out another content sigh as he decided that nothing really mattered right at that moment. Actually, despite of his sister needing to steal his whole evening and despite the heat, it was a beautiful Friday.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Light looked up, surprised, to see a smiling girl with unnatural blonde hair tied up into two pigtails. She was wearing a small black dress and a lot of black eye-shadow. She was also carrying a tiny purse in her right hand, black and patterned with little skulls all over. He didn't see why she would want to sit with him since there were quite a few free seats as far as he could see, but he nodded and smiled politely. The waitress came over once again and the blonde girl ordered a piece of low-fat cake. When the waitress brought it, the girl thanked her and turned to Light.

"Would you like some? It's really delicious."

What an odd question.

"No thank you." He tried to maintain the polite smile and seemed to succeed. She smiled again and took a bite, trying to get the fork to avoid touching her lips, since she was wearing some kind of lipstick. Or lip-gloss. He'd never really known the big difference between those two things...

Light shifted and started to feel a little uncomfortable when the girl looked at him again. They sat in silence like that for a while when the girl deemed it appropriate to introduce herself.

"I'm Misa Amane, by the way." She was still smiling.

"I'm Light Yagami." Her smile grew wider, making Light even more uncomfortable.

"You're probably going to think I'm some weirdo, but I just sat here because I thought you were really pretty, Light."

To be frank, Light was actually beginning to doubt her sanity, but he just shook his head; he knew he was very attractive and he got those kinds of comments a lot. The girl, Misa, continued, obviously encouraged by the fact that Light didn't seem to think she was weird.

"And, uhm, I was wondering if you'd like to go out some time?"

Okay, what was wrong with this girl?!

"Do you usually ask strangers out like this?" It came out a bit harsher than intended and her smile changed into something slightly embarrassed.

"No..."

For the third time, Light sighed, this time slightly annoyed. But for some reason, he was struck with curiosity and decided that one date wouldn't hurt anyone. Besides, she was kind of good looking and it wouldn't exactly harm his reputation. He wasn't usually this spontaneous...

"I can give you a call sometime?" Yes, that seemed respectable.

After letting out some kind of victorious squeal that did nothing to hide her triumph, the girl pulled a pen out of the small purse and scribbled her phone-number onto a nearby napkin along with her name, which proved useful when Light realised that he'd forgotten it. Misa. Right. The smile on her face was almost ear-to-ear by now and she started chatting happily. After a few minutes, Light noticed that her voice was kind of high-pitched. Even more so than his sister's. Just that made him almost regret what he said, but then again; he could always refrain from calling her and as long as she didn't know _his_ phone-number. And even then it wouldn't be hard to block her calls.

After listening to her for a little while, he'd discovered that she was a nineteen-year-old actress and model, which explained her good looks. He hadn't been participating in the conversation other than the occasional 'mhm' or 'sounds nice'.

Luckily, something in the purse seemed to be vibrating and she pulled out a cell-phone and was seemingly yelled at by some manager who was scolding her for being late, judging by her answers, which included trying to convince the furious manager that she was just about to leave the café anyway. Giving Light an apologetic look, she held the phone away from her ear while whispering "Please call me!" Light smiled, wanting to appear understanding, but felt relieved when she got up and left; once again he was able to enjoy the beautiful day from a safe distance. He decided to stay for a little while before having to return home.

**.oOo.**

"Light! What've you been doing all day?" Light rolled his eyes at the voice his sister was using. It was her usual 'Light-probably-had-a-hot-date-today'-voice.

"Mind your own business," he replied, only causing her to giggle.

"I knew it. Light had a date." Sayu almost sang the words as their father entered the hallway where Light was still in the middle of taking off his shoes. The small-talk and teasing continued like that for quite some time while they entered the kitchen where their mother had announced that it was dinner-time. She apparently found it necessary to remind Light that it was important that he 'was a gentleman and didn't force the girl into anything'. At one point, Light half-yelled that he hadn't been on any date, which caused the rest of the small family to chuckle at his frustration.

When they had finished eating, Sayu followed Light to his room, since he'd promised her to help her with that math she had so much trouble understanding, but for some reason, he kept thinking about that girl he'd met at the café. That huge smile of hers was a little scary, now that he thought about it. He probably shouldn't call her. No, definitely not; he didn't even know her, and as far as he knew she could be just as weird as she'd seemed.

He tried to focus on helping his younger sister out, and he seemingly succeeded in doing so, because after only an hour or so (not nearly as long as he'd expected), she thanked him while apologizing for wasting his time and disappeared into her own room. Not really having anything to do, Light decided to go to bed early. He said goodnight to his family and buried himself beneath a few blankets before drifting off to sleep.

**.oOo.**

The next morning, there was a note in the mail for Light.

It was just scribbled upon a page that appeared to have been ripped out of a notebook and there was no envelope, which meant that she must have put it directly into the mailbox herself.

_Remember to call me, Light!  
Love, Misa._

The text was accompanied by a small drawing of a smiling heart next to the name. _Mature,_ Light thought, rolling his eyes. But how did she find out where he lived? Even if he ignored the message, he'd have to call her in order to ask. He briefly wondered if she'd had that in mind, in which case, she'd be far more intelligent than Light had guessed. She probably hadn't. But, since it was Saturday, he decided to call her later, considering that she was most likely asleep. It was really early after all, and he didn't want to be a bother, no matter how odd this Misa was.

After a few hours of reading random books, he decided that it was appropriate to give Misa a call. He went to his room, where he grabbed his phone and the napkin from the café and called the number. Almost immediately, the phone was answered by that high-pitched voice.

"Hello?" She didn't sound tired. Light assumed that he hadn't disturbed her in the middle of anything.

"Hi, this is Light. From the café yesterday?"

"Oh, hi, Light! I was afraid that you wouldn't call me!"

"Well, that explains the note..."

"Oh, right, sorry about that. I must seem like some freaky stalker." She laughed.

"No, not at all," Light lied, "I'm just curious as to how you knew my address."

"Well, I'll tell you if you'll have lunch with me?" Light struggled a bit to not let out some irritated sound.

"Okay, when and where?"

"How about... the same place as yesterday, in two hours?"

"Okay, I'll see you later, then."

"YAY!" Light almost jumped at the happy outburst, "I can't wait to see you, Light!" He couldn't exactly say 'likewise', since it would be a very obvious lie, so he just tried to laugh and said goodbye before hanging up. He got some of his growing frustration out by almost slamming the phone onto his desk and decided that he didn't bother to change.

**.oOo.**

Luckily, it wasn't nearly as hot outside as it had been the previous day. Actually, it seemed that it would be raining pretty soon. Light had brought an umbrella, just in case.

When he got to the café, he quickly spotted Misa at a table, waving at him to gain his attention. She was dressed in another black dress and had chosen to wear a large amount of spiked bracelets and collars as accessories. It didn't look very good in Light's opinion, but he supposed that they just had very different tastes in clothing. He sat down at the table and the waitress from earlier came over to take their order. They both ordered salads and as soon as the waitress was out of sight, Misa turned to Light with one of her big smiles on her face.

"I'm so happy that you called, Light!" Light didn't really know how to answer without sounding rude, so he just smiled and let her continue.

"It wasn't all that hard, finding your address. I just typed in your name on my computer and found your college's site. After that, it was almost too easy." She laughed.

"I never expected to be eating lunch with a detective-model," Light said, hoping that it sounded like a friendly joke and that his sarcasm would go unnoticed. She laughed again.

"Don't be flattering like that, you're just making me blush," she said through her laughter and Light could only hope that she'd stop laughing, since she was being rather loud. She stopped and started talking about how much she liked the café. Light had to agree with her and when the waitress brought over their salads, they were talking about the weather; Light couldn't help but wonder if Misa actually cared, if she was just interested in talking to him or if she just didn't know what else to talk about. In Light's case, it was definitely the last option, but he pretended to care anyway.

"So, Light, I'm guessing you're not seeing anyone at the moment?"

"Not at the moment, no." Oh no, she was going to ask if they could be going out again, wasn't she?

"Well, do you want to go out again sometime, then?"

"No, sorry, I just don't have the time." That wasn't true, but he was a fairly good liar. Actually, he was a really good liar. He just didn't want to see her again.

He paid for his salad and left, noticing that Misa hadn't even answered.

And as he left the café, he didn't turn around.

So he didn't notice the look in her eyes...

**~End of chapter one~**

**A/N 2: **This was going to be a oneshot, but I'll split in into three chapters (for now). So... was it okay? I actually think that it's kinda good, but is that just me?  
Now, I know that this might seem like your usual PWP-LightxMisa-kinda-fluff-fic. But that is why I put in those first paragraphs. I am going to turn this into something very cruel, involving stalking and violence (ect.).  
Review? Pretty please? :)


	2. Sweet

**A/N: **Well, this only took forever -sweatdrop-. Sorry about that… And if it seems like Misa's OOC in this chapter, it's just because I'm trying to write her as I imagine she would be if Light had turned her down as he did in chapter one of this. Bear with me.  
A slight **warning** as well: Misa uses bad words about Takada.

**~Goodnight, Sweet Princess~**

Kiyomi Takada was admired; she was attractive, intelligent, and she had that air of coldness that made her seem just a little unreachable but not arrogant and self-absorbed.

Yes, she looked good, walking next to Light like that. They actually looked good together.

Light wasn't really interested in her, but it was a polite way to tell his many admirers that he was not going to go out with any of them. Of course, Takada didn't know about this and honestly thought that Light really cared for her. And he did, in a way. She was a nice person, after all, and while he wasn't interested in her, there were many people he cared less for, so he'd figured that if he had to be seen with a girl by his side, it might as well be the most respectable of the bunch.

Currently, said girl was casually walking next to him, engaging in small-talk about school and such. It was nice that someone was able to at least carry on a somewhat intelligent conversation, even though Light got the feeling that she was trying to sound smarter than she really was. Quite annoying, really, but better than talking to some semi-retarded--

"Light~"

That voice… that high-pitched voice. Hadn't he heard it somewhere? He glanced around to locate its owner, and let out a small, annoyed sigh when he saw the girl he'd gone out with a month ago… what was her name? Misa? Once again she was dressed in black, with her blond hair blowing into her face as she hurried over to them, and with another smile on her face.

"Hi, Light! I had a photo shoot near here, and when I saw you I just had to say hi."

Light was getting rather uncomfortable when the girl (_was _it Misa?) looked at Takada, her smile fading for just a second before returning.

"I thought you said you were too busy to date?" There was amusement in her voice as she turned back towards Takada, waving at her. "I'm Misa, nice to meet you," she said (He'd been right; it was Misa) and showed off another one of her large smiles. He briefly wondered why she always seemed so happy, but let the subject rest when he realized that he had to come up with an explanation. After all, he'd lied to her in order to avoid having to go out with her, and now she'd basically caught him in the act. Luckily, his mind provided him with an answer to her question and he started talking before he could think about whether or not it was a good idea.

"Oh, we're not going out or anything; we're just classmates."

Takada seemed to understand why he said what he said and offered a friendly smile, as if agreeing with him. Misa's eyes lit up a bit and her expression suddenly seemed more real.

"You don't have to lie to me, Light," she joked, since it was quite clear that she believed him, "I'm not your mother or anything." Light forced himself to laugh and Takada laughed too, although she sounded like she actually meant it.

No more than five seconds later, Light felt uncomfortable again. He was not sure what he should say to make Misa leave, but her presence bothered him a great deal. Also, it seemed to bother Takada as well. He briefly considered asking her politely to just go away, but when he couldn't think of a nice way to say it, he decided to use his previously used excuse: being busy.

"Anyway, I have to go; I promised my sister that I'd help her out with her homework."

"Okay," said Takada. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Misa almost squealed. "You're helping your sister? That's so cute!"

Light merely turned around and walked away, hoping to disappear before she could say anything else. He also mentally kicked himself for being unoriginal with his excuses. He should be able to come up with something better than that. But, fair enough, it was pretty a pretty likely situation.

**.oOo.**

Going home had taken a lot longer than expected though, since the first train had been cancelled and the poor victims of the horrible train-system -including Light- had been forced to wait for two hours until the next one arrived.

Tired, irritated, and generally feeling like the teenager he was, Light dragged himself inside, only to find a note from his parents.

_Dear Light and Sayu.  
We're out tonight (restaurant). There's food in the oven and dad's phone number is on the fridge if anything happens.  
Love, mom._

This was a relief to Light; there was no need to risk taking out his bad mood on his innocent parents. And he most like would have done that, if they had been home. It didn't matter as much with Sayu, since she was a moody teenage-girl and released an incredible fury upon everyone around her when it was 'that time of the month'. Light rolled his eyes at the thought, but decided to announce his arrival to her, just so she could pick up on him not wanting to be disturbed.

It turned out that she wasn't home either. She was probably with one of her friends, which was for the best, since their mother had told her that she needed to socialize more. Not really hungry, he decided to study for an upcoming test and go to bed afterwards. He went to his room and was even further annoyed to find that the small piece of paper that he kept in the crack of the door had fallen to the floor. Each morning, he would put it there, as close to the floor as possible, to feel a little more private since his door had no lock for some reason. When his family came home, he'd have to interrogate each of them to find out who had gone to his room without his permission, but for now, he decided to pretend that he hadn't noticed, because he honestly didn't need anything else to go wrong; the day had already been bad, and there was no reason to constantly remind himself that someone had been in his room.

There was, however, no chance of improving his mood when he saw who was sitting on his bed. She was still smiling, but her eyes made it seem like a smirk, because they were incredibly cold. She repeated what she'd said to him earlier.

"You don't have to lie to me, Light. I'm not your mother or anything."

He didn't know what to say.

"What are you doing here?" Okay, that seemed good enough.

She tilted her head at him in mock-confusion as she continued to look at him with those cold eyes.

"I just wanted to know why you'd lie to me, Light."

He just stared at her, not believing his ears. Or his eyes, for that matter. In fact, he wasn't really sure that he was awake. "Well," the words were hard to find, "that's none of your business." No reason to pretend to be polite when she'd... what exactly had she done anyway? Had she really broken into his house? His _home_?

"Oh, but Light, it's very much Misa's business." She looked to her right, making Light aware of what was next to her on the bed.

Was that gun real? Was it loaded? Was she going to use it? ..._had_ she already used it? What had happened to his parents? Sayu... _SAYU!?_

"Where's my family?" he demanded, feeling himself shaking with fear and anger. And probably some other things, but the fear and anger were definitely the dominating emotions.

"Don't worry, Light. Your parents are at a restaurant and I asked your sister to go out with some of her friends." Her smile grew wider. "I told her that I was Light's girlfriend and that I wanted to be alone with him."

A wave of relief washed over Light when he realized that his family was okay, only to be replaced by even more anger. But at least it explained how she'd gotten in.

"What?! Are you insane?"

Her eyes widened. "Misa's not insane... " she looked back at the gun for a moment and returned her gaze to Light. "But Light's probably going to think so when I explain things..."

"Explain, then."

"Well... you see, Light, I really thought you were pretty, so I followed you home that day when you rejected me, which was really tactless, by the way."

"You followed me _home_?!"

"Misa isn't finished talking yet. You're interrupting me."

Light just rolled his eyes.

"And when Misa saw what a good family Light had, and how beautiful his home was, I was really happy for you. So I just went home after watching from a window. But then, the next day, I missed Light. But you'd said you were busy, so I didn't contact you again. And then it started hurting. Misa hurt all over because she missed Light so much. And after a week, it hurt so much that I thought I was going to die." Her smile had disappeared completely by then, and she hugged herself as she continued.

"So I decided that I should watch Light again, because I was so happy for him, even if he was too busy to go out with me. And I thought that maybe we could be friends, because I just wanted to be around you. But then, after watching you for two weeks, I realized that you'd lied to me... you weren't busy at all. You always looked so bored and sometimes even sad. It hurt me to see Light like that, but it hurt even more that he'd lied to me."

"I didn't--"

"But I was so happy when I watched you, and it almost didn't hurt any more, until you started going out with that skanky slut. Then it hurt just as much as it did when I wasn't watching you. And even though I'd thought that maybe we could be friends, I just couldn't stand to see you with someone like her. Misa should be Light's girlfriend, not some ugly whore like Takada."

"She's not--"

"So Misa decided to confront you about lying to her like that. And then you just kept lying... it hurts me when you lie, you know."

Light was still trying to deal with the fact that he'd been stalked for the past month. Not only did it make him paranoid, but it made him feel stupid beyond belief; how could he not have noticed her? As if on cue, she reached into her pocket and pulled up a small stack of photographs.

"I'm a model, so I have plenty of disguises to wear." She tossed one of them to him and, true enough, on the picture she'd hidden her hair beneath a black wig and was wearing what appeared to be a schoolgirl-uniform. He had only seen her those two times, so it was only fair that he couldn't recognize her. Maybe if he'd known her better he'd see that she was smiling that exact same smile that she'd smiled when he'd first seen her. He put it on the desk next to him, not feeling as stupid as he did before.

"So... what do you want from me?" he asked, not really wanting to know, but having a feeling that he didn't have a choice either way. Suddenly, the cold smile was back on her face and she reached for the gun. Light winched when she pointed it at him. And although he had a gun pointed at him by a girl he didn't know but who'd apparently stalked him for an entire month, the scariest part was actually that she seemed to know what she was doing; her grip on the gun was perfect and there was no doubt in Light's mind that it was not the first time she'd had a weapon in her hands.

"Make me your girlfriend, Light."

He'd expected as much.

"Misa... I can't just do that. We don't even know each other and--"

"I know you. And if you got to know me, you'd learn to love me."

"Do you really think so?"

"No... I know so."

"So you want me to go out with you or you'll kill me?"

"Yup."

"In what way is that even close to a real relationship?"

"I already told you, you'll learn to love me."

Light almost wanted to just hide his face in the palm of his hand and tell her how incredibly childish she was. But, if she was serious, his life was at stake. He couldn't afford any wrong moves at a time like this.

"Don't you understand? People will talk, Misa. Please, just... think clearly for a moment."

"I _am_ thinking clearly." She tightened her grip on the gun.

"... and even if we get involved, I'm still going out with Takada, how do you think she'll feel?"

Light was -obviously- getting rather desperate.

"I don't care! If I see you with her again, I'll kill her!" There were tears in her eyes now, and she was shaking slightly. Light took a chance, slowly walking over to her. He met no resistance as he gently took the gun away from her and put his arms around her— a gesture which he meant to be comforting, since the poor girl was seemingly out of her mind. She immediately returned the embrace.

"I love you, Light. Please, just give me a chance."

"Okay," Light was pretty much willing to do anything, "I'll give you a chance."

She hugged him even tighter. "Thank you! Misa'll do her best and be the best girlfriend you've ever had!"

Light said nothing.

**.oOo.**

"Good morning," Takada greeted him in the hallway. It had been a few days since they had bumped into Misa, and Light had, until now, successfully managed to avoid his classmate, simply because he did not know what in the world had happened that night with Misa.

Well, of course he knew what'd happened; she'd revealed that she had stalked him for a month and then pointed a gun at him, thus forcing him to become her boyfriend. Yes, the facts -the events- were easy to replay, but he had no idea why he'd given her what she wanted. He'd been afraid. And he knew that fear did strange things to people, that when people were cornered with no other options, their minds tended to stop working...

Yes, Light knew all the theory. He'd just never felt it on his own body before.

He took a deep breath and started explaining that he had started dating someone else and that he hoped that they could still be friends. Luckily, Takada seemed understanding and pulled him into a friendly hug, wishing him and his new girlfriend luck as a couple.

Once again, Light said nothing.

**.oOo.**

Misa was now calling him at least once a day. And she hadn't called him yet, which both relieved him and concerned him at the same time. He'd gotten home, had collapsed in a chair and turned on the television.

"_-- regarding the fire earlier today. The body has been identified as Kiyomi Takada, a young woman, who-"_

Light stared, open-mouthed, eyes wide.

It couldn't be true...

She hadn't...

...

The phone rang.

**~End of chapter two~**

**A/N 2: **So... here you go. I hope it was to your liking :)  
Please review, it makes me happy.

... BUT WHO WAS PHONE? (Sorry, I couldn't help it...)


	3. Princess

**A/N: **Hi there, it is I, the queen of irregular updates! I hope you'll enjoy this final chapter and review when you've read it :)  
I hope the weird OOCness in this is good weird and not bad weird…  
Oh, and just one more thing: In chapter one, I used **.øØø.** to start the flashback/dream and I've been using **.oOo.** to… other things. So I'm going to use **.øØø.** to end the flashback/dream as well… just… I don't want to cause any confusion… and that could easily have confused me XD

**~Goodnight, Sweet Princess~**

This was just a dream. Yes, there was no possible way that this could really be happening.

"_I don't care! If I see you with her again, I'll kill her!"_

Misa had said that she'd kill Takada if she saw them together. Light had thought nothing of it, had thought that she was just very possessive and exaggerated for effect. But... No. It couldn't possibly be Misa. It was just a freaky coincidence, even though he knew that his new 'girlfriend' wasn't above stalking. Because how else could she know that they'd met? And the only reason Light had approached the now dead Takada was to tell her that he was going out with someone else— Misa. Sure, they'd shared a hug, but it was nothing but a friendly gesture. Perhaps Misa had seen it and misunderstood...

No. Because Misa didn't kill Takada.

The phone rang again. Light, in his shock, had forgotten it. Shaking, he lifted it to his ear and, in a voice which he hoped sounded a little calmer than he felt, said "Who is this?"

"Light! Misa's so sorry, but I've been busy today, so I haven't had the chance to call my knight in shining armour." She laughed. Light was beginning to hate that sound.

"M-Misa... did you... did you hear?"

"Hear what, honey?" Light would've rolled his eyes, but was too distracted to notice.

"Takada died."

"... Oh. Well, that's... that's sad." It was pretty obvious that she didn't mean it. Light could almost hear her smile through the phone.

"Yeah, it is. Seems like her house was burned down while she was still in there."

Misa went completely quiet.

"Misa, you wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you?"

"... Can I come over, Light?"

"I guess... where are you?"

The doorbell rang.

"Right outside Light's door." She laughed again.

**.oOo.**

They were in Light's room, Misa having placed herself on the bed again and Light sitting in the chair at his desk. Light had repeated his question about Misa knowing anything about Takada's death, after which she'd stopped chattering away about everything and nothing and gone silent again. She was staring at her feet when she finally managed to answer him.

"I just... I didn't want... I _told_ you that I'd..."

Light didn't believe it. He'd almost convinced himself that Misa hadn't done it, but that was just as good as saying 'yeah, I killed her, but it was totally your fault'. How could she... How was it possible for her to...

"Y-You... you killed her, didn't you?"

She looked at him, defensively, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, I killed her! I _killed_ her! I said I'd kill her if I saw you together, and then what? I go to your college _once_ to meet you and what do I see? You and that ugly bitch, _hugging_. How do you think that made me feel, huh?"

"This is crazy. You're insane," Light's voice got louder and he was yelling now, "what the Hell were you thinking?! Do you think you can just murder anyone who gets in your way? And how _you_ feel? Try thinking about how _her family _feels right now!"

"But Light, I just wanted to--"

"I don't care! Get _out of my life_!" He wanted her gone. She belonged in an asylum somewhere. Anywhere. As long as she couldn't bother him anymore. And screw being polite. He didn't even care if the gun from previously was somewhere in the room, he just wanted her to get away from him. Who knew what else she was capable of?

"Light, please don't be this way, I can't--"

"Let's make a deal, then. If you get the Hell out _now _and never come back, I won't turn you in." That was, of course, a lie. Light had always believed that murderers should be locked up where they couldn't do any harm. But if she thought that he was serious, perhaps she'd leave…

"But Light, I love you…"

"Do we have a deal?"

"I-I… Please, Light… I was only… you can't… _please?!_" Tears were forming in her eyes again, her hands were clenching the sheets, and Light knew that she was helpless. If there was anything she could do, she would've done it sooner.

"Get out."

"But--"

"Get _out_!"

She got up from the bed. Then, silently, she left. Just like that. She said nothing about Light turning her in, nothing about seeing him again, nothing. Light didn't move, shocked that she'd just left without further objection.

He finally managed to exhale deeply when he heard the door downstairs being quietly shut. What a relief. He didn't have to worry about his family -or himself- anymore, he didn't have to hear that laugh, and he'd probably never see that smile again.

But he still had a feeling that something was wrong. A little voice in the back of his head kept telling him that it couldn't possibly be that easy and that it wasn't the last time he'd seen Misa. However, he chose to ignore the voice and leaned back in the chair.

Peace at last.

**.oOo.**

A week later, the initial shock that Takada's death had caused was disappearing and people were beginning to go on with their days like nothing had happened.

Light knew that he should've turned Misa in, but he wanted to wait until his own paranoia was gone or at least not nagging at him constantly. Every time he relaxed a little, the voice in the back of his head returned, telling him that he should be expecting Misa to show up any time. He tried not to listen to it, but he was beginning to glance over his shoulder wherever he went, almost hoping to see her there, if only to know that he had a reason to be as paranoid as he was. He'd tried telling himself that there was nothing to be afraid of and that he should just tell the police that he knew who'd kill Takada. Hell, he could just tell his own dad, who was a police-officer. But he refrained.

And that was probably not a very good idea.

Because one day, a day like any other, his fear came true. But he didn't know. In fact, he had no clue whatsoever. It had been a normal day, a bit chilly perhaps, but otherwise normal. He'd been home earlier than expected and found the house empty. He thought nothing of this and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water, intending to relax for the rest of the day.

When he opened his mouth to drink, everything went black.

**.oOo.**

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was that he couldn't move his arms. He opened his eyes and discovered that the reason was that someone had tied his hands to the headrest of his bed.

No, wait. This wasn't Light's bed? Then where was he?

"Good morning, Light. Misa's been waiting for you to wake up."

He turned his head and saw her. She was standing next to the bed, smiling that creepy smile…

"Wh... how did you…"

She shrugged, still smiling.

"Light wouldn't believe how cheap chloroform is," she said.

And she stood there.

She just stood there…

Watching him…

And then…

Then…

Then…

**.øØø.**

Light was pulled out of his sleep by the burning sensation of a knife across his ribs. His eyes shot open due to the pain and he immediately saw (and felt) Misa sitting on his legs, leaning over in order to be able to reach him with the knife… where did that knife come from anyway? She had, obviously, been awake longer than Light had, so she'd probably had time to go get it from another room in the house… or apartment. Light had no idea; he'd only seen the bedroom. All he knew -since Misa had told him- was that it was located somewhere in Northern Japan and that no one knew of its existence. _"Misa isn't stupid," _she'd said, _"Misa knows that the police is looking for you."_

The blade ran over his chest again, leaving grotesque, bleeding marks on his skin. It didn't hurt as much as some of the other things she did, but it was still painful.

She pressed harder against the knife, causing it to cut deeper and Light bit his lower lip to refrain from crying out. Apparently, that made her happy and she giggled to herself.

"Let me hear your beautiful voice, Light. Come on, scream for Misa…"

He tried not to, he really did. He tried so hard to stay quiet, but then he felt the knife go through his hand, ripping apart the muscles… the fragile bones… all the nerves in his arm screamed and Light had no choice but to do the same. And Misa just laughed. No, she cackled, enjoying his pain. Hi arm cramped up in pain, the restraints against his wrists only making it worse and he tried to stop his own screaming, but it hurt _so much_. He could feel the blood running down the remains of what was once a fully functional left hand, but now had been reduced to a useless piece of flesh with fingers and a hole that went all the way through it.

And it _hurt_…

Misa had stopped laughing and was watching him writhe in pain. At least he'd managed to stop screaming, he noticed, almost proud of himself.

"Don't stop now, Light… Misa wants to _hear_ you!" She raised her hand again, seemingly intending to stab his other hand as well, but paused.

"Light… Tell me you love me," she said. Light looked at her like she was insane. Which she was. There was absolutely no way that he would say that. He knew that she'd get angry with him if he didn't, but he was going to die in that room anyway and he'd already decided never to speak to her again. Just thinking about saying it made him want to throw up.

"Come on, say it!" He shook his head.

Then she raised her head enough for him to see her eyes. Her smile hadn't faded one bit, but her eyes… she looked… not just furious. She… words could not describe the anger in that look. He'd never believed that looks could kill, but he could actually _feel_ her eyes when they locked with his. It hurt, but in a different way than when she had stabbed him. It wasn't quite like the emotional suffering he was going through, either. It was something entirely different.

And it scared the Hell out of him.

"Why won't you talk to me, Light? Misa's been so _good_ to you. You should be grateful… SAY SOMETHING, DAMN IT!" She screamed the last part.

The knife went through his other hand and he screamed again.

"I LOVE YOU, LIGHT!"

Then it went through his shoulder and his screams increased rapidly in volume.

"WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME BACK?"

It hurt so much…

He couldn't think…

"LOVE ME!"

He managed to inhale— a horrible sound to him, and he screamed again as his stomach was penetrated by the blade… this scream almost sounded like a gurgle to him.

"LOVE ME!"

This time it pierced the right side of his chest.

Why didn't she just kill him and get it over with?

"LOVE ME!"

And then he realized… that was exactly what she was doing… she was killing him.

"JUST _LOVE_ ME!"

At last.

She stabbed the left side of his chest this time, and suddenly it didn't hurt anymore.

The world disappeared…

**.oOo.**

A young woman was sitting on a bed, watching the corpse in front of her. She was a beautiful woman and the dead body in front of her used to be beautiful as well. But now, with numerous stab wounds and blood all over it, it looked hideous. No longer than a few minutes earlier, it had been alive, screaming beneath her as she killed what once was a young man.

The woman lay down beside the body after swallowing a handful of pills and a glass of water. There was a smile upon her face, a melancholic one, and the heavy make-up she wore was running down her face after the crying she'd done while killing the young man.

She hugged the corpse and as her eyes closed, she whispered to herself:

"What a wonderful way to die…"

**Goodnight, sweet princess.**


End file.
